


Actions speak louder than words

by SmugLookingBarrel



Series: Judge not, lest ye be judged [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Genocide Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLookingBarrel/pseuds/SmugLookingBarrel





	Actions speak louder than words

“You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense?”

I suppose it does. See you later, Sans. Thanks for everything. 

Well, that was all well and good, but I’ve still got a problem. I want to get out of here, and Asgore wants me dead. I pondered a solution as I walked. There had to be a way to avoid killing him and still get home. The alternative, I hadn’t yet considered. Would I fight the king to the death? I… don’t know. Maybe I would just stay here. It’s not like I REALLY wanted to leave, as much as… I had told Toriel that. There were so many nice monsters here, so much to explore. I think I could make this place my home. But before any of that, I needed to have a word with the king. I’ve heard so much about him, how he was really a nice guy, and how everyone believed I could reason with him. I hoped they were right. He seemes like a nice enough guy.  
I came across a door marked “Throne room”. I… wasn’t ready yet. Thankfully, there was still more of the path I hadn’t explored. I plodded on, hoping for some brilliant inspiration on how to solve my problem. Maybe I don’t need to kill him to take his soul, maybe just my soul would be enough. As far as I understand, no human has ever gotten far enough to even try walking through the barrier. The others… You know, in all my time here, I had never really thought about them. I know that six other humans had come down here, had walked these halls before me. I wonder what has become of them? Toriel told me that they all died, but she’s never been outside the ruins, so she was surely making that up. 

…right?

I reach the end of the hallway, and turn a corner into a solitary room. It’s a simple room, rectangular, lacking notable features. That is except for the seven boxes on the ground, each bearing a colored heart and plaque. 

No…

I hasten to the first one, and with all my strength I pry it open. Phew, it’s empty, I was mistaken. No, wait. This one is emblazoned with a red soul. My soul is red, and there are still six other boxes… I hurry to the next box and pry it open. I stare inside…

And someone stares back. 

Another human, almost perfectly preserved except that their face is completely drained of color, chalk white. They look to be about… ten or eleven? They were a child. Someone here murdered a child. 

“No, this isn’t real. There has to be some other explanation! I can’t believe that they would…”

Every bit of my consciousness was begging me not to look in the next… coffin. I already knew what I would find, and it wouldn’t help me at all to look at it. Perhaps my arms moved without being told, or perhaps some deep part of me needed to know, but before I knew it I was prying open the third coffin. 

Another child. This one looks about 13. Their face and hands are white as a ghost. 

“Oh my god no. Who… who did this?”

I lift the lid of another coffin, then another. Each one is the same: A child, no more than 14 years old, lies dead in each, their body preserved but their skin chalk white. Toriel was right. I had made friends with… with murderers. These people who I grew to like, some of them had killed children.

“WHO?! WHO DID THIS?”

I could barely contain my rage now. I wanted to know who did this to these kids. These poor kids, who hadn’t hurt anybody. I wanted to hurt the ones who had done this. I wanted revenge. I felt angry with myself for trusting these people. No, that’s not what they are. They’re MONSTERS. But just was to blame? I couldn’t just murder any monster I came across, that would make me no better. I needed to find the actual culprits. But how? This wasn’t something I could ask just anybody about. Maybe Gerson would…

That’s when my mind flashed back to something. A moment in my past, a line that had stuck in the back of my mind long after I had heard it. 

Sans. In the MTT resort, he told me that he protected me on an oath he swore to Toriel. And what did he say would happen if she hadn’t said anything?

“I’d be… dead… where I stand.”

And then it clicked. The humans hadn’t all died in the same spot, they’d been killed at various places around the underground. The fact that their possessions were littered all around the place is proof enough of that. There is only one monster who I’ve ever seen go to all three areas of the underground, one monster who always seemed to know where I was, who was always one step ahead of me, who was protecting me on an oath to Toriel. He was the only one who could have killed them all. And no matter how friendly he acted, one mustn’t forget that he was a monster. 

“SAAAAANSSSS! You’ll PAY for this!”

I raced back the way I had come, down the hall, past the throne room, and back into the golden corridor. Sans was nowhere to be found. Darn it! I was too late. I could call Papyrus and ask where he had gone, but I don’t think I could speak to him, not now that I knew what his brother had done. I still remembered his words, spoken to me not five minutes ago. “You never gained LOVE, but you gained love”. Knowing that whose words came from a murderer made me sick. I can’t believe he looked me in the eye and called me a good person. I let out a scream, louder than I had ever done in my life. A scream of rage, of agony. I felt like I had been betrayed. I had forgotten the most important lesson I had learned: Never. Trust. Anyone. It always ends in anguish. My screams echoed through the corridor ominously. If they hadn’t, I might have heard the soft footsteps approaching. 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. 

“Hey, kid. I thought you were off to see ASGORE…”

“YOU! YOU MURDERER! I HATE YOU!”

“Whoa, whoa kid! What has gotten into you?”

“You… killed them. You KILLED all those kids. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE, YOU DIRTY CHILD KILLER!”

“Kid, just listen for a moment, I can explain!”

“And to think you praised me for showing MERCY. You, A child killer, praised me for sparing your fellow monsters. For being nice. I was so naïve; to think I could trust you.”

“Kid, I… no WAIT! DON’T DO IT!”

Too late. I had already Reset.


End file.
